


Backstage

by Kettugasm



Category: The Lorax - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettugasm/pseuds/Kettugasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heels. Feathers. Garters. Money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> [ erm. I have no idea what I am doing. But this is my first smutty Oncest fic. Even if it was written at 8:30 in the morning and sucks 8D]

The catcalls and cheers flooded the dim room like the smell stench of cheap liquor and filthy musk that hung in the air. Out in the middle, the long stage stretched out, ending in a round platform that held the pole. The lights on the catwalk flickered a few times before kicking on with the rosy glow. At the moment, he didn't really care much about the performance or the cue he was supposed to be waiting for. All that mattered to him right now was the writhing body underneath him.  
  
Gloved claws grabbed a tight hold onto the damp, black hair, wrenching the boy's head back. A weak cry fluttered out from his lips, getting caught as a squeak in his throat. The other claw was gripping that plump ass hard, green nails digging in to the pale skin, making angry, red lines.  
  
"G-Greedie, aahnnghh... pl-please...!"  
  
"You want it deeper, baby?"  
  
"Nnnghhmmm!! N-Nnn... n-no...!"  
  
But he didn't seem to care nor listen to the other's plea, just plugging into him deeper, as promised, and faster. He stopped, but only for a moment, letting the other catch his breath as the Greed-ler reached down, adjusting one of his own stockings, snapping the garter strap.  
  
A squeal came from the Once-ler as the being looming over him began to thrust once more, the slapping of skin-on-skin hidden by the sounds out front. Another rough hairpull, a low groan, and release was reached. When it was all over, he slowly pulled out, leaving the boy well-fucked and panting, grabbing weakly onto the wall before him. He reached down, staring at the filled condom wrapped snuggly around himself. He never wore them, and it was bizarre that he had one on tonight. Regardless, he tugged off the glittery, emerald thing before he leaned over the other's back, kissing at his ear.  
  
"Daddy's got some business to attend to. You be a good boy now, got it Oncie?"

The condom, without being tied, was then shoved roughly into the Once-ler's open mouth, gagging him. And that's when the music started. 

When normally there was throbbing, sleazy techno, now was blasted rauncy burlesque music. Ignoring the disgusted, throaty noises at his side, the Greed-ler fetched himself a good-sized Cuban, lighting it, then took a deep, after-sex drag. He blew the smoke up into the air, smacking the quivering ass before him.

There was his cue.

The sound of heels clicking faded off as he headed towards the stage. It was his turn to shine tonight, but he was no whore. Money was money, no matter where it came from.

**Author's Note:**

> ( inspired by froggy-fan's livestream, 05-23-2012)


End file.
